


Teachers Can go Play too

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, First Date, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teacher!Dean, implied bottom!Cas, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary School Dean is having some trouble with his students and he asked the more experienced Elementary school Castiel to help him but Castiel told him it was a secret unless he gave him something in exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers Can go Play too

Dean slumps into the office chair, letting out a breath as he sat down. 

“Mr.Winchester, you have macaroni glued to your hair.” Castiel pointed, another teacher in the lounge with him. 

Dean glances up, before ruffling his hair. “Oh? Did I get it?” he asked. 

Castiel laughed, “No. I think you made it worse.” he said. 

Dean smiled softly and the sound of his laughter,“Well, I might as well go around with it, unless you want to get it for me? 

Castiel stands up and walks over to him and starts picking through his hair, “How did you get glue way up here?” he asked, wondering how he managed to get it so tangled in there. 

Dean shrugged a little, “I was playing tiger for the kids during recess and they just had arts and crafts.” he laughed lightly, “At least it’s not glitter like it was last week. I still find glitter on my clothes.” he said. 

Castiel smiled, “You’ll get used to it. Just need some practice.” he told him. 

Dean glances up at Castiel, “How do you do it? How does your clothes stay so clean with the younger kids.”

Castiel didn’t say anything in return, just picked through his hair before he got the last of it from his hair, “It’s a secret.” he smiled.

Dean pouted a little, “Aww, you won’t share in your secrets with me. I’m a good secret keeper.” he said. 

Castiel laughed lightly at Dean’s pout, “You’re just like an overgrown child Mr. Winchester.”

Dean grinned before he shrugged, “Hey, can’t beat them join em....So...” he trailed off a little as he looked at Castiel.

Castiel glances back at him, gesturing for him to continue. “So?”

“Are you not going to share your secrets with me?” Dean asked.

Castiel hummed in throught, “Hmm, I don’t know. Are you trustworthy?” he asked.

Dean smiled, “I like to think I am. Please c’mon Cas.” he insisted.

Castiel rolled his eyes a little, “It’s Mr. Novak during hours Mr. Winchester. And maybe if you had something to exchange in return.” he told him. 

Dean perked, “I’ll exchange secrets with you.” he offered.

Castiel arched an eyebrow, “Oh?” 

“But only after hours. I’ll tell you a secret.” Dean added with a smile, looking up at Castiel.

“Who says I’ll agree?” Castiel looked at him with an amused expression. 

Dean hummed, “I don’t know, but something tells me you won’t disagree either. See you at 7 Cas.” he said before he got up and left for his next class.

Castiel laughed softly as Dean leaves, “See you at 7 Dean.” he said quietly before going back to his desk.

Dean was waiting for Cas outside, ruffling his hair a few times to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He had washed his hair out in the bathroom and changed into some spare clothes he had in his car. He had his hands in his pockets waiting at the entrance for Cas. He sighed softly seeing that Cas was a bit late. 

A pair of hands covered his eyes, “Whoa.” he said surprised. “...Cas?” he questioned. 

A soft laugh came from behind him and a small smile graced Dean’s lips, slowly peeling away the hands that covered his eyes. “You’re late.” he said as he turned around. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I got caught up playing hide and go seek with the kids and those kids can sure hide.” Castiel explained. 

“I know. Those kids are like ninjas.” Dean laughed lightly. 

“So are you going to tell me your secret now Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah. It’s after hours Cas. It’s Dean. And only if you care to join me at a little diner down the street then I’ll tell you.” Dean smiled.

“You’re a devious person huh? Had it all planned out?” Castiel asked.

“But of course. I had to be on my game to keep up with the pristine and sharp Mr. Novak.” said Dean. 

“It’s Castiel. It’s after hours.” Castiel smiled, before walking by Dean. 

Dean licked the side of his lip, shaking his head a little and catching up to Castiel. “Can I drive you there so we won’t have to take two cars?” He asked.

Castiel glanced at Dean, “I suppose we can.” he smiled. “But just because I don’t want to drive.” 

“Good. I love driving.” Dean grinned, opening Castiel’s door for him to get in before himself. “After you.” he said.

“Oh, you’re a gentleman.” Castiel commented before sliding in. 

Dean walked around the car and got in. “Got to be a good role model for the kids don’t I?” he said. 

Castiel laughs lightly, “Yes, that’s true. I saw one of the boys give their swings to girls and sharing their snacks.” he said. 

Dean glanced at Castiel while he pulls out of the parking lot, “Oh? You’ve been paying attention to my class have you?” 

Castiel blushed, realizing what he just said. “Only sometimes...” he said. 

“Right. Only sometimes.” Dean smiled, seeing Castiel blush. 

They arrived at the small diner and they sat down together and they talked, joking, and teasing each other. Sometimes brushing legs, hands or fingers and lingering slightly before moving away. Both of them noticed but didn’t say anything, they just kept up their small game they were playing. 

Dean drove Castiel back to the school and parking next to his car and putting it into park. “This has been fun Cas. We should do it again.” he smiled.

“We’ll see.” Castiel smiled before getting out the car and looking through his bag. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked after a few minutes. 

“I think I left my car keys in the school.” Castiel replied, sighing and looking back at Dean. 

“Do you have your house keys? I can drive you home.” Dean offered.

“Yes I do.” Castiel nodded 

“I can drive you home and i’ll pick you up tomorrow to come get your car then.” Dean told him.

“I don’t want to be a trouble...” Castiel glanced at him. “But may you drive me home?” 

“Yeah of course, get in.” Dean smiled, reaching over and opening the passenger side. 

Castiel got into the car and buckled himself back in. “Thank you.” he said.

“No problem. Can’t leave you out in the cold after taking you out can I?” Dean laughed.

“No I suppose not, it would slim down the chances of you getting a second date.” Castiel replied.

“Just slim? So that would mean I would still have a chance.” Dean smiled. 

They started talking again and soon pulled up to the apartment building and Dean killed the engine. “I’ll walk you to the front door.” he said.

“Oh you don’t have to.” Castiel told him. 

“I know, but I want to. Plus I’m a gentleman remember?” Dean grinned before getting out the car and opening Castiel’s door. 

Castiel laughed lightly, shaking his head slightly once Dean offered his hand and he took it and stepped out. They walked to Castiel’s door that lets him in the building. He leaned slightly against the door and looked up at Dean. “Thank you for tonight. It was really fun.” he said. 

“You’re welcome Cas.” Dean returned the smile. 

Castiel fished out his keys before accidentally dropping them and they both stooped to pick it up. The bumped heads slightly before they looked up and there was a sliver of space between them. They kind of just stared for a moment before both of them leaned into a kiss. It was a soft, curious kiss before the hesitance melted away and it became a more intense and hot kiss. Castiel was pressed against the door with Dean’s forearm resting near his head as the other held his hip. Castiel had a hand in Dean’s hair and the other on his shoulder. 

Castiel was tugging at Dean’s hair, urging him into a deeper kiss that Dean complied to. Dean licked Castiel’s lower lip as Castiel opened his mouth and it was just them tasting and trying everything to see what got the best reaction from the other. 

Castiel broke the kiss first for air and he was panting, looking up at Dean. Dean’s eyes were darkened, swallowing a little looking at Castiel. He had flushed cheeks and wet lips that were red from kissing. His eyes flickered to them a few times as he looked up at Castiel. Castiel stared at him, before he found his voice.

“W-Would...would you like to come in?” he asked softly, eyes slowly lowering to Dean’s lips before back to Dean’s eyes. 

Dean cleared his throat a little, slowly letting Castiel up. He nodded as Castiel quickly turned and fumbled with the keys to let himself in. Dean glanced around as he waited before looking back at Castiel and seeing him having a hard time opening the door.

Dean leaned over and wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s fingers and putting the key in the door. Castiel’s breath hitched a little as Dean helped him turn the key to let them in. Dean was drawn in by Castiel’s reactions that he leaned closer and kissed his neck, he kissed from the back of his ear and down his neck as he slowly turned the key. Castiel shivered under the touch. 

They stood by the door, even with it unlocked. Dean gently kissed the back of Castiel’s neck and Castiel panted, feeling the pleasure run down. Dean let his teeth graze the skin and softly lapped at the skin and Castiel moaned. 

“D-Dean...the door...” he breathed out. 

Castiel was pressed near the door again, having Dean’s arm resting next to his head and the other wrapped around him. He had to cutch at the door, feeling his knees shake a little from Dean’s treatment. Dean snapped back to reality and let Castiel go and moved away. Castiel made a soft whimper sound at the sudden lost that went straight from Dean’s arousal. Castiel glanced back at Dean as he tried to collect himself.

Dean just barely stopped himself from pulling him in and walking them back to his car and just having sex there. Castiel’s hair was messier than usually, his blush that went down his neck, his slightly crumpled clothes, his parted red lips, but his eyes. His eyes were dark from the normal clear blue to something darker and it looked at him with so much desire and want. He had to look away because the longer he looked the more appealing the thought of pulling Cas in and fucking him against the door was. 

Castiel swallowed, fixing his bag and opening the door. Dean stepped in after him. Castiel kept quiet and slowly walked to the elevator and pressed his floor as Dean walked inside. They were so close. Castiel still had a blush across his cheeks and Dean leaned against the back of the elevator and looked around to calm himself. They made it to Castiel’s door and he got the door open on the second try and let Dean in.  
“This...this is my home.” He said softly, letting Dean look and see. 

Dean took off his shoes after Castiel and glanced around, it was a lot like how he expected it to be. Books, some kids pictures hanging on the wall, pictures of the kids from previous years, it was tidy but it looked like someone lived there. He was just looking around the room as Castiel padded across the floor into the kitchen. 

“Would you....would you like something to drink?” he asked. 

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel who was rummaging through his kitchen, not yet looking at him. “Anything is fine.” he replied before walking into the kitchen after Castiel. Castiel was reaching for glasses before it slipped from his fingers which Dean caught since he walked into the kitchen behind him. Castiel blushed, glancing from the glass to him. 

“Thank you.” He said, taking the glass and setting it down. 

Before Castiel could reach for another glass, Dean spoke up. “Cas.” he said. 

Castiel tensed up slightly from being called. “Y-yes?” he answered.

Dean sighed softly, “Cas. I’m not going to eat you. You can calm down. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I’m not pushing you into anything you don’t want to do. You didn’t even have to invite me in. If you want me to leave I can go--” 

“No!” Castiel turned and looked at him, eyes widened a bit by his sudden out burst. Dean’s eyes widened a bit too.

Castiel twiddled his fingers, “I just...haven’t done something like this.” he said softly. 

Dean looked at him before walking up to him and catching his fingers and holding them. “Cas. It’s okay. I’m not pushing you into anything. I can just go home.” he said. 

“No, no, no. I want to!” Castiel’s cheeks flushed as Dean smiled. “It’s cause I’m nervous...and I don’t know what to do.” he mumbled.

Dean cupped his chin and tilted his head up, “Just do whatever feels right. There’s no rush or anything, you can take it as slow as you want.” he told him. His thumb gently rubbed against his chin as he looked at Castiel softly. 

Castiel stared at him before slowly leaning up and kissing him. Dean responded and gently leaned in and kissed him. His hand slid to the back of Castiel’s neck and hold him. The other rested on his waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close. Dean followed willingly and kissing Castiel with a bit more passion, he wrapped his arm around Castiel and pulled him in until they were completely touching from chest to hips.   
Dean had deepened the kiss but kept it slow as Castiel tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulled as the other hand bundled the back of his shirt. He slowly moved backwards and touched the counter with his free hand and slowly pushed himself up. He now had the leverage on Dean and he made the kiss into something more hot and lustful. Dean had moved his hands to Castiel’s thighs, rubbing his hands up and down them before resting on his knees and pushing them apart so he can situate himself between them. 

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and pushed himself to the edge of the counter and tangled his fingers back in Dean’s hair. Castiel broke the kiss first, panting roughly as Dean moved to his neck and kissed a trail down. He let his teeth graze against the skin and he gently licked spots on Castiel’s neck, moving a hand to unbutton Castiel’s shirt to expose his collar and immediately bitting into the the area that he knew Castiel could cover. Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s shirt and moaned. He slowly rocked his hips against Dean’s as he continued to mark him with bites and kisses. 

“Ah, Dean...” he breathed out.

Dean quickly unbuttoned Castiel shirt and pulled it off before untucking his undershirt. He kissed the back of Castiel’s ear and lightly bit before he licked the rim of his ear, which earned him a small gasp and shiver. 

“You still doing okay Cas?” he asked lowly. He didn’t want to push Castiel more than he could handle or push him into something just because. 

“Y-Yes. More...anything just...More.” Castiel moaned. 

Dean gently nipped as his ear as a hand moved up Castiel’s undershirt and gently circled around on of his nipples. Castiel arched at the touch, gripping onto Dean more tightly and rolling his hips. Dean bit at his neck again as he rolled the nipple under his finger and pinched it a little.

Castiel gasped at the pleasure that shot through him, he pulled himself closer and kissed Dean’s neck and throat. He didn’t leave marks yet, but his hand tugged in Dean’s hair and he earned a groan. 

Dean slid his arm out from Castiel’s shirt before pulling him off the counter and kissing him again as he held onto him. “Which...which way is to your bedroom?” he asked. As much as he liked to have sex in the kitchen, he wanted this to be comfortable for Castiel, but eventually he planned to have sex everywhere in Castiel’s home if Castiel would allow it. 

“D-Down the hall, first....first door on the left.” Castiel told him, hanging onto him more tightly. 

Dean wrapped his arm under Castiel’s thigh and one on his lower back to hold him up as he walked them to the bedroom. Castiel lapped at his skin and slowly grinded against him. Dean had to concentrate on walking them into the bedroom so he wouldn’t just run just on the lust he was feeling. He gently laid Castiel down on the bed and brushed his hair back. 

“You sure you want to do this Cas? This is for yourself, not me. Don’t do it for me, only do it if you feel comfortable.” he said. 

Castiel looked up at him, “I want to do this Dean...I want to.” he replied. Dean nodded a little before leaning in and kissing Castiel again. 

 

Castiel leaned his head against Dean’s chest as he brushed back his damp hair. He was running his fingers up and down his spine. Castiel let out a content breath. Dean turned his head slightly and kissed his forehead. 

“Dean?” Castiel said softly. 

“Hmm?” Dean replied, glancing down at him. 

“Can you get my phone from my bag?” Castiel asked. “I don’t want to move.” he laughed a little.

“Yeah. I can. You shouldn’t be that sore tomorrow. I was careful.” Dean smiled before sliding out of bed and putting on his boxers. 

Dean slowly walked out of the room and has a soft smile on his face. He finds Castiel’s bag by the door and rummages through it before he finds Castiel’s phone then he finds a pair of keys.

“Keys?” he pulls them out and finds that they are car keys. He laughs softly. “I guess I’m not the only one who was devious.” he said. He takes the keys and the phone before walking back into the bedroom and handing Castiel his phone. 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled.

“So...I’m driving you tomorrow right? To get your keys?” Dean asked.

Castiel glanced up at him, “I believe that’s what we agreed on.” he replied.

“Really? Then I’m sure you won’t be needing these right?” Dean dangles his car keys. 

Castiel’s eyes widened, “I...I..”

“Yes?” Dean smiled. 

Castiel blushed deeply and hid his face in the blanket. Dean laughed and set them down on the table. He peeled back the blankets and wrapped his arms around the bundled Castiel. “I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual isn’t it?” 

“Yes...” Castiel mumbled. 

Dean laughed lightly, “I’ll tell you my secret now.” he said, waiting for Castiel to come out of the blankets a little. “I have a crush on someone who’s the cutest person in the world. He has dark messy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen. He can be a little grumpy before coffee, but he is really gentle and playful. I really like him a lot but shhhh, don’t tell anyone.” he said softly. 

Castiel blushed deeply and snuggled closely into Dean as Dean wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Castiel’s head and pulled the blanket up over himself before slowly falling asleep together.

Tomorrow Dean drove them there and at the end of the day he was covered in glitter and he asked Castiel about his secret and he said that he has glitter clothes that he wears when he knows they’ll play with arts and crafts. Dean asked him if he had more secrets but Castiel smiled, “Maybe if you have something to exchange in return. I’ll share you a secret.” he said simply before going to his next class.


End file.
